


Jerking His Chain

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Times, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is jealous and someone is talking about how good he is.  This is two challenges in one. </p><p> </p><p>(story from 2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerking His Chain

Summary: Someone is jealous and someone is talking about how good he is. This is two challenges in one. 

Email: PattRose1@aol.com

Jerking His Chain  
Patt

 

It was taking longer and longer for Blair to pick things up from Records these days. One of the girls in the office named Maddie was quite taken with Blair. Rarely would Blair get out of there in less than under an hour.

Jim was tired of waiting as usual, so he went downstairs to see if he could hurry them along. Once he arrived, he could hear Blair talking to Maddie. 

“Maddie, would you like to see a game with me this weekend?” Blair asked. 

Jim’s face fell, because after all Blair had asked him to go just that morning. Jim now realized how very little he actually meant to Sandburg. _Why would you mean anything more to him than a passing friend?_

“Gee Blair, I don’t know. I’m not too keen on sports.” Maddie batted her eyelashes at him even if she didn’t want to see a game. 

Jim stood behind Blair and whispered, “I’m not sure, but you might be too old for someone that says keen. Next thing she’ll say is peachy.”

Blair snickered and smiled at Maddie again, ignoring his partner all together. “Would you like to see a movie instead?”

“Oh that would be just peachy, Blair. What night?” Maddie was almost bouncing and between her and Blair, Jim was getting nauseous.

“We have to work this weekend, Sandburg.” Jim growled, hoping he sounded irritated and not jealous, like he was. 

“I know that, we’re going out in the evening, I’ll get plenty of sleep, Mom.” Blair and Maddie both started laughing.

“Just get the fucking records and meet me upstairs, now.” Jim yelled as he left the room. 

“What a tight ass.” Maddie said. 

Blair smiled at her and wondered if Jim were a little jealous, he sure seemed like it to Blair. 

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful and Blair told Jim, “I’m going out with Maddie tonight, so don’t expect me home at all.”

“Fine…”

“I’ve heard Maddie’s a lot of fun.” Blair said wiggling his eyebrows as he gently teased his partner.”

“Sex, sex, sex. Is that all you think about?” Jim asked. 

“Hey, sex with me is great, what can I say?” 

“Believe me the things I hear about you aren’t that great.” Jim wondered why he was opening his mouth and allowing words to come out. 

“Why? Did you hear something, what did you hear?” Blair asked. 

“I was teasing.” Jim tried to cut him off at the pass. 

“You heard I was a dynamo in bed didn’t you?” Blair was rocking back and forth from his toes to his heals and back. 

“No, I heard the opposite. Now, can we just drop it and pretend like nothing was said?”

“Oh like I could pretend after you said that. You’re just jealous, you jerk.” Blair smacked Jim on the back of the head and walked away. 

“Whatever…” Jim bellowed. 

“Are you telling me the truth?” Blair was back and asking Jim again.

“No, I was teasing you.” Jim tried to lie. 

“What was said?” Blair eyed his partner with growing determination. 

Jim felt Blair should finally know the truth, so he said, “Someone said something about wam, bam, thank you ma’am.”

“Oh you must have heard wrong, I’m always a considerate lover.” Blair was getting pissed off now. 

“Well then I guess it was just a rumor.”

“And besides, why are you telling me about rumors?” Blair wanted to know. 

“No reason, Sandburg, now just go out with Maddie and leave me alone.” Jim walked off towards the elevator and Blair caught up with him quickly.

“Want me and Maddie to find you a date?” Blair asked wiggling his eyebrows again. 

“No thank you, I’ll get my own dates.” Jim wondered where the damn elevator was. 

Looking around the bullpen Jim saw Henri and called out, “Henri, would you like to have a beer with me?” 

“Yeah, that would be good Ellison, wait up.”

“Is this supposed to make me want to go out with you and Henri, or make me jealous?” Blair couldn’t believe his friend was stooping this low. 

“How could I make you jealous, Chief? I’m not even dating anyone.”

“How come you’re not dating anyone?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Because I’m tired of wam, bam, thank you, Ma’am.” Jim finally answered. 

“Are you all right, Jim?”

“I’m fine, now do you mind if I go out for a beer?” Jim pushed by him followed by Henri and they got on the now open elevator. 

Blair frowned as he watched the door shut. _Like I need to go out with two losers, when I have a babe to take out tonight._

Rafe walked up and said, “Got a hot date, Sandburg?”

“What do you mean by that?” Blair didn’t really understand why the question had pissed him off. 

“Love em and leave em Sandburg wouldn’t be sitting home on a Friday night, right?” Rafe punched him in the shoulder and laughed. 

“As a matter of fact, I’m thinking about joining Jim and Henri for a beer. I don’t have to be with a woman, you know?”

“Sandburg, I’m not even going to try and figure out what you mean by all that. Have fun.” Rafe walked off with his files and headed into the break room.

Blair went downstairs and found Maddie and said, “I’m sorry, something came up and won’t be able to do anything this weekend. I hope you understand.”

“Sure, Blair. Maybe another time.” Maddie smiled widely and Blair walked out of the room, totally confused. _Why did I just give up a date with a woman to hang out with Henri and Jim?_

@@@@@

 

Blair drove down the road and saw old Blue sitting in the parking lot of Sullivan’s Pub and pulled in behind the truck. He wasn’t quite sure why he was there; he only knew that he felt right, being in the parking lot. 

When he walked through the door, he saw Jim and Henri and Jim grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Blair then realized that Jim might have a thing for him. Would that be all right? Could Blair do his partner? Hell yes, he could, as soon as possible. But would he love him and leave him? That would be the very hard part. 

“Hey Chief, what happened to your date?”

“Something came up and I figured I would come and hang out with you two.” Blair explained. 

“Pull up a chair, Hairboy.” Henri slapped him on the back and smiled. 

Henri watched Jim looking at Sandburg and figured he might be a third wheel tonight, so he said, “Oh man, I forgot I told Rafe I’d help him with that filing tonight. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. How about a rain check?” Henri got up before they could even say a word and was gone. 

“Geeze, I didn’t mean to make him leave, Jim.” Blair sat and gave his drink order to the waitress. 

“His heart wasn’t in it anyhow. He just felt sorry for me.” Jim sipped his beer and watched Blair some more. 

“Why would he feel sorry for you?” Blair asked. 

“Because I was making a fool of myself today and everyone knows it.” Jim hoped that Blair was just let it drop, but after all, he was Blair, he couldn’t let it drop. 

“Man, I was there and didn’t hear what you’re talking about so tell me.”

“I was jealous of someone and said something shitty to get back at him.” Jim explained. 

“Him? You want to be with a guy, where have I been?” Blair grabbed his beer from the waitress and downed half of it in one gulp. 

“Slow down, Chief. I’ll tell you, but you won’t like it.”

“So tell.” Blair put his hand up to get the waitress’s attention and mouthed, “coke.”

“When I told you that stuff today at work about the rumor, it was a lie. There is a rumor, but it’s a good one, not a bad one. I was jealous and just got tired of you not noticing me.” Jim couldn’t look Blair in the eye. 

Blair spit his beer all over Jim’s shirt and cried out, “Noticing you? Jim, you don’t remind me of anyone that would want a male to notice him unless they want to get their ass kicked. I didn’t want to lose the best friend I have.”

Jim was still wiping the beer off of his shirt and looked over at Blair as he asked, “So have you thought about me in that way?”

Blair rolled his eyes and said, “Everyone thinks about you in that way, man. You’re a sexy dude, but I wasn’t going to make the first move, but I will now. How would you like to go to the game tomorrow and then go home and make love all night long?”

“We have to wait until tomorrow?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“No, we could leave now if you want. I’ve heard making out at one’s home is quite stimulating.” Blair teased. 

“I’ll get the check, Chief.”

“Then I get to fuck you.”

“Works for me.” Jim said as he paid the waitress and pushed Blair out to the parking lot. 

“You’re going to let me fuck you, Jim?”

“I’m going to let you do anything you want to me. I love you and want you to be happy and I want to get fucked, so let’s get this show on the road.” Jim jumped into his truck and Blair got into his car and they followed each other home. 

Blair was thinking, _Hot damn, I’m going to get me some Ellison ass tonight._

Jim was thinking, _why didn’t I just ask him to fuck me to start with?_

When they drove into the parking lot, they both got out and Jim leaned down and kissed Blair. That was all she wrote, as Blair jumped into Jim’s arms and wrapped his legs around Jim’s waist. 

“Chief… Chief… Let’s take this upstairs, I want more than making out in the parking lot.”

Blair jumped down and grabbed Jim’s hand and yanked him through the doorway. They were on their way. Jim was going to get fucked, Blair was going to get Jim and both men were going to be happy. No one had to jerk anyone’s chain, either. 

Life was good. 

 

The End


End file.
